Here Without You
by Jichi Ai-kashi
Summary: Sekolah yang berbeda membuat Akashi selalu merindukan kehadiran sang kekasih disisinya, hal ini membuat Akashi menjadi sangat galau kawaaaan. AkaKuro One Shoot


**Summary :**

** Sekolah yang berbeda membuat Akashi selalu merindukan kehadiran sang kekasih disisinya, hal ini membuat Akashi menjadi sangat galau kawaaaan. **

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei **

**Song : ****Here Without You **** 3 Doors Down**

**Here Without You © Jichi Ai-kashi**

**Rated: T (maybe)**

**Genre(s): Romance, humor **(gagal)

**Warning(s): **

**One shoot, Song fic, Sho-ai(?) AkaKuro , Typo(s) everywere , OOC, etc**

**Well~~ check this out .-.**

_A hundred days have made me older__  
><em>_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face__  
><em>_A thousand lies have made me colder__  
><em>_And I don't think I can look at this the same__  
><em>_But all the miles that separate__  
><em>_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face__  
><em> 

Seijuurou mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya kelantai ruangan osisnya yang selalu terlihat sepi, selalu seperti ini setiap hari, tubuhnya ada disana, masih di Rakuzan. Tapi pikiranya telah melanglang buana ketempat yang jauh darinya, ketempat kekasih birunya yang tak jelas sekarang sedang melakukan apa, dan sedang bersama siapa. Matanya nanar menatap kearah ponsel yang menampilkan gambar walapaper dirinya dan Tetsuya sedang bermain salju bersama.

Jangan-jangan Tetsuya sedang bermesraan dengan Kagami Taiga di Maji Burger, jangan-jangan Tetsuya menyempatkan diri bertemu dengan Daiki, jangan-jangan Tetsuya di ganggu oleh om-om pedofil yang tertarik dengan 'kecantikan' Tetsuya-nya. Oh terlalu banyak kata 'jangan-jangan' yang memenuhi otak Seijuurou, dan terlalu banyak pikiran absurd yang sangat tak mendasar terlintas di otak pintarnya.

Bagaimana lagi beginilah perubahan yang terjadi dengan Seijuurou jika tak bertemu dengan 'stimulus' yang dapat menenangkanya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, makhluk-makhluk Rakuzan hanya bisa berdoa dan mengambil langkah menjauh dari zona mematikan yang bisa menewaskan mereka seketika. Tentunya mereka tak mau disemprot(?) oleh Seijuurou bukan?

Sebenarnya Seijuurou sangat tidak enak dengan Tetsuya, karena berpikiran buruk kepada kekasih birunya tersebut, tapi jarak ini sangat menyulitkan baginya untuk tidak menaruh curiga.

Ckckckc… Seijuurou seandainya saja Tetsuya tahu apa yang kau pikirkan mungkin dia akan langsung meminta talak tiga padamu.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time__  
><em> 

Tetsuya gelisah, karena apalagi kalau bukan karena membayangkan Seijuurou yang sedang digoda oleh senpai-nya, senpai yang harus dipertanyakan kelaki-lakianya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mibuchi Reo, oh membayangkanya saja sudah membuat Tetsuya kehilangan napsu terhadap burger yang ditawarkan Kagami kepadanya.

"Woi Kuroko." Panggil Kagami Taiga mengalihkan atensi Tetsuya yang beberapa saat lalu masih memikirkan kekasih emperor-nya.

"Kuperhatikan, belakangan ini kau terlihat sering melamun. Bahkan selama latihan tadi _pass_ mu banyak yang meleset, apa kau sakit?" tanya Kagami

"Aku baik-baik saja Kagami-kun dan aku tak sakit." Jawab Tetsuya agak terbata.

Sebenarnya Kagami agak curiga dengan jawaban Tetsuya tapi dia lebih memilih mengacuhkanya. Toh kalau sekali lagi Tetsuya bertingkah aneh, dia tak akan ambil pusing lagi karena interogasi Tetsuya akan diambil alih oleh Aida Riko, pelatih basket SMA Seirin yang bisa dikatakan kepo dengan masalah anggotanya, atau mungkin Aida hanya tak mau tim basketnya kehilangan focus dengan permainan mereka, mengingat mereka akan melakukan latih tanding lusa melawan grup basket yang cukup tangguh.

_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

Seijuurou dalam perjalanan pulangnya diatas limousine yang sangaaaat panjaaannng sekaliiiii….. dijalankan oleh sopir keluarga Akashi. kenapa bukan Seijuurou yang mengemudi? Itu karena dia belum cukup umur dan juga tak punya SIM, itu udah jelas bukan.

Seijuurou masih dengan kegalauannya dia ingin menelepon Tetsuya, tapi dia terlalu gengsi karena dia yang selalu menghubungi Tetsuya, bahkan sepertinya sejak mereka berpisah sekolah hanya sekali Tetsuya meneleponnya, saat mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan Rakuzan sewaktu Inter Hight, setelah itu tak ada lagi.

Selalu Seijuurou yang bertanya kabar dan Seijuurou juga yang selalu mengemail duluan itu pun hanya dibalas dengan "ya," atau "sudah," atau "nanti" atau terkadang "maaf aku sibuk Akashi-kun" /terlalu banyak atau nya/ dan berdasarkan survey yang paling sering adalah "aku sedang latihan besket, dengan Kagami-kun dan juga yang lainnya, jadi tak perlu hubungi dahulu!"

Aku akan membunuhmu Kagami Taiga.

Oke, jawaban yang terakhir membuat Seijuurou ingin memutilasi Kagami sampai menjadi dua belas bagian, jangan tanya kenapa harus dua belas, karena hanya Seijuurou yang tahu. Dan jawaban terakhir itu menggunakan tanda seru. Ingat, TANDA SERU kawaaaaaaan! Yang kayak gini nih !, itu membuat Seijuurou mengumpat-umpat kekasih birunya.

Jangan-jangan Tetsuya telah menghianatiku dan berpaling kepada Kagami Taiga? Ternyata Seijuurou belum juga berhenti bersuuzan ria kepada kekasih .

Lagian ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Kenapa dia menggunakan kalimat perintah seperti itu kepada Seijuurou, yang sangat tidak biasa diperintah? Tetsuya itu memang penuh misteri kawan, biarkan saja, nanti dia juga sadar sendiri.

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
><em>_As the people leave their way to say hello__  
><em>_I've heard this life is overrated__  
><em>_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah_

"jarak ini sangat menjengkelkan" ucap Tetsuya bermonolog didalam kamarnya sendiri. "kenapa sih, Akashi-kun harus memilih Rakuzan sebagai tempat sekolahnya? apa dia lebih sayang kepada banci kaleng itu dari padaku?" oh sepertinya Tetsuya sedang mengumpat Seijuurou. Dan sepertinya Tetsuya lupa kalau Seijuurou belum mengenal Mibuchi setelah mereka tamat SMP. Kekuatan cemburu itu memang melumpuhkan akal sehat kawan.

"padahal aku sudah sering membuatnya cemburu dan membuatnya jengkel dengan sikapku yang tak jelas, tapi kenapa dia belum juga menyusulku ke Tokyo?" ohh.. ternyata begini toh, kau ingin memancing Seijuurou keluar dari zona Mibuchi, hmm… kau cukup pintar juga Tetsuya_._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time_

Berguling kekiri, berguling kekanan, hanya itu yang dilakukan Seijuurou sejak kepulangannya kealam baka, Ups, maksudnya kerumah super duper kuadrat plus pangkat tiga bak istana mewah miliknya, bahkan Seijuurou tak sempat mengganti seragamnya, karena terlalu larut dalam acara memikirkan Tetsuya-nya.

"Tch, Tetsuya kenapa kau membuatku hampir gila seperti ini?" syukurlah hanya hampir gila, kalau gila beneran mungkin para maid dan butler keluarga Akashi telah ditemukan dengan keadaan yang sangat menggenaskan. Kaki ditangga kepala denagn mata tercongkel diatas meja makan dan usus yang berserakan dan… ok stop, kenapa malah jadi kebayang _Corpse Party. _Intinya kalau Seijuurou benar-benar gila itu bukan hal yang patut disyukuri.

Seijuurou lelah tanpa Tetsuya disisinya, ingin rasanya dirinya menghabiskan malam bersama Tetsuya, tapi masih jarak ini yang menjadi kendala mereka. Seijuurou bingung, saking bingungnya keputusanya jatuh kepada…. Untuk mengunjungi kekasih birunya di Tokyo. Mau persetan kek atau periblis kek dengan ayahnya, per jin sekalipun terserah! Yang jelas sekarang dia ingin menemui Tetsuya-nya, dan menginterogasi Tetsuya semalaman. Eits jangan berpikiran negative dulu. Hanya menginterogasi dengan cara bertanya dari hati-kehati kok. Jadi tolong buang pikiran coretmesumcoret kalian sekarang juga.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

Langkah Seijuurou gusar menuruni anak tangga. Dirinya dengan pakaian lengkap, bukan pakaian sekolah lo. Maksudnya lengkap baju,celana, jaket, dan tas kecil. Jangan bayangkan tas kecil yang dibawa Seijuurou itu tas kecil emak-emak arisan yang biasa dipakai banci taman lawang atau tas kecil yang sering dibawa Midorima Shintarou sebagai lucky itemnya . bukan, bukan itu. Hanya tas kecil biasa untuk cowok. Ok!.

Setelah turun dari tangga secepat kilat dan diantar oleh limousine-nya secepat kilat juga, sekarang Seijuurou berada dalam kereta yang akan membawanya berlabuh ketempat sang pujaan hati, ketempat sang tulang rusuknya berada. Eaaaa.

Tunggu aku Tetsuya!

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

Dilain pihak. Tetsuya sedang menangisi keadaanya sekarang. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengairi pipinya yang sudah merah menahan amarah. Apa dia berlebihan karena tak pernah berinisiatif untuk menelepon Seijuurou duluan? Apa dia kekanak-kanakan kalau dia sering membuat Seijuurou cemburu? Sampai-sampai sore pulang sekolah begini, dimana waktu Seijuurou akan menelepon dirinya, sedari tadi panggilan yang ditunggu tak juga kunjung datang. Tetsuya dilanda ANDILAU kawaaan! Antara dilema dan galau gitjchuh.

Tangan Tetsuya telah berada diatas tombol berwarna hijau, bersiap-siap menekannya sampai….sampai….sampai…sampai…sampai…oke…sabar…tunggu…dulu…sampai…sampai…sampai… "aku takkan menelepon duluan." Tetsuya membanting handphone nya. Setelah menabrak dinding handphone malang itu jatuh kekarpet biru dibawahnya dan terletak diatas kertas-kertas berserakan yang entah apa tulisanya, dengan keadaan baterai yang telah meninggalkan casingnya, wah malang sekali.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tak bersalah! Yang salah itu Akashi-kun! titik!" masih dengan tanda seru yang sebenarnya tak perlu digunakan. Tetsuya tak henti bermonolog-mengumpat-terhadap subjek yang tak mungkin akan menanggapinya. Karena Seijuurou tak ada disini.

"Tet-chan… ayo makan malam!" teriak ibu Tetsuya dari lantai bawah, sayangnya Tetsuya tak mendengarnya, karena dirinya telah terlelap dan bermimpi bermain-main di taman yang sangat indah bersama dengan Seijuurou-nya.

Walaupun mimpinya begitu indah, tapi air mata kesedihan masih juga mengaliri lekukan pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Menggenangi bantal yang menguarkan wangi vanilla. Semoga saja besoknya ibu Tetsuya tak menyangka kalau itu adalah genangan iler Tetsuya. Oke stop, jangan dibayangkan. Karena Tetsuya bukan Aomine Daiki yang jorok.

.

.

.

Seijuurou sampai di depan rumah Tetsuya hampir tengah malam. Salahkan jalanan Tokyo yang sedang diserang oleh berandalan masa depan, uhuk, salah narasi, maksudnya, sedang mendapatkan insiden kecelakaan, sehingga taxi yang di tumpamgi Seijuurou sedari stasiun terpaksa berbalik arah dan memutar jalan. "Tch, gara-gara ini aku terlambat sampai dirumah Tetsuya."

Sebenarnya Seijuurou penasaran dan cukup khawatir terhadap Tetsuya. Secuek plus sejuteknya Tetsuya semenjak hari kelulusan mereka, setidaknya Tetsuya selalu mengangkat panggilan Seijuurou pada nada panggilan pertama. Tapi, ini. Berkali-kali Seijuurou menelepon Tetsuya yang menjawab hanya suara monoton operator. Bukan suara monoton Tetsuya. "Suara monoton Tetsuya lebih memanjakan Telinga." Ternyata kau lebay sekali Akashi Seijuurou-sama.

'ini sudah sangat tengah malam, apa aku tak mengganggu Tetsuya? Mungkin dia sudah tidur, tapi aku sudah datang demi Tetsuya. Dia wajib menerimaku.' Seijuurou bersiap-siap memencet bel yang sudah ada didepan matanya, tapi tangannya gemetaran, 'bagaimana kalau yang membuka pintu adalah ayah Tetsuya?' Oh ayolah Seijuurou tak mau terdampar ke awkward momen. Dan Seijuurou telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Tetsuya selama lima belas menit, segitu gugupkah dirinya?

Cklek

Sruk

Pintu rumah Tetsuya terbuka sendiri, Seijuurou menegang seketika, jangan sampai dia disangka maling yang ingin menculik anak gadis orang. Sungguh sangat tak elit sekali bagi calon pewaris tahta Akashi.

Siluet manusia dengan gaun tidur mendekat, belum terlalu jelas, hanya kakinya yang terkena siraman cahaya dari lampu beranda . Syukurlah kakinya tak mengambang. Semakin mendekat, mulai tampak bajunya dan… paras cantik dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit, paras cantik seperti wajah Tetsuya versi cewek kawaaan… seketika aura bling-bling muncul diwajah Seijuurou, semakin jelas wajah wanita dengan surai biru itu. Matanya sudah terbuka dan retinanya mulai bersekutu dengan cahaya, matanya melebar dan…dan...dan…dan… "Akashi-san?" ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang keheranan.

"ya, bibi, selamat malam" jawab Seijuurou dengan canggungnya, sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derjat. Ingat Seijuurou tak mau di cap sebagai calon menantu yang durhaka. Dalam hati Seijuurou bersyukur yang membuka pintu adalah ibu Tetsuya. Fuh.

"Kukira ada maling, ternyata Akashi-san toh ada perlu apa Akashi-san malam-malam begini? Tetsuya sudah tidur" tepat dugaan. Tetsuya benar-benar sudah tidur, jadi bagaimana lagi? apa Seijuurou akan balik kanan saja setelah menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo? Seijuurou masih kalut dengan keputusan selanjutnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Akashi-san lihat keadaan Tet-chan, sepertinya dia kurang sehat, setelah pulang sekolah tadi dia langsung kekamar bahkan dia tak menyempatkan diri untuk makan malam." Hm, ini tawaran yang sangat tidak bisa ditolak oleh Seijuurou, otak liciknya langsung bekerja, mulutnya mengiyakan secepat kilat.

Pletar

Jedar

Kilat menyambar menandakan kebahagiaan Seijuurou.

"Baik bibi, aku akan melihat keadaan Tetsuya, semoga dia bak-baik saja" Seijuurou mengulas senyum di bibirnya, walau lebih terlihat seperti seringai—memang seringai—dan ibu Tetsuya langsung melebarkan pintu, membiarkan Seijuurou masuk kedalam, apa dia tak berpikir mengizinkan Seijuurou masuk, sama dengan membiarkan seeokor harimau kelaparan masuk kedalam kandang kucing yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa tidak kambing? mudah saja karena Tetsuya tak bau seperti kambing, Tetsuya lebih mirip dengan kucing Russian blue dengan bulu yang sangat lembut.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time_

Seijuurou santai menaiki tangga menuju kamar Tetsuya, sedangkan ibu Tetsuya membiarkan saja karena dia tahu hubungan yang dijalin anaknya dengan si pemilik nama Akashi tersebut.

'lebih baik aku kembali tidur' ucap ibu Tetsuya usai menutup pintu.

Seijuurou yang telah sampai dikamar Tetsuya segera membuka pintu. Dan melihat sang malaikat tertidur diatas kasurnya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Wajah malaikat birunya yang damai menghilangkan rasa khawatir Seijuurou yang sedari tadi menaungi otak pintarnya.

Srak.. Seijuurou menginjak sesuatu, apa ini ? setahu Seijuurou Tetsuya memiliki kamar yang selulu tersususn rapi, bahkan setiap Seijuurou masuk kamar ini—tentunya tanpa member tahu Tetsuya sebelumnya—dia, iya dia Seijuurou tak pernah menemukan sampah sedikitpun.

Membungkuk, Seijuurou memungut beberapa kertas yang tak sengaja di injaknya. Kesan pertama yang keluar setelah melihat kertas itu adalah. Tetsuya menulis dengan huruf capital dan tinta merah dan…. apa-apaan tanda seru dimana-mana ini?

Kertas pertama berisi "BUKAN AKU YANG SALAH! AKASHI-KUN YANG TAK PEDULI LAGI PADAKU!" Seijuurou menatap wajah damai Tetsuya dengan tatapan keheranan.

Next, kertas kedua berisi "AKASHI-KUN LEBIH SAYANG KEPADA BANCI KALENG ITU DARI PADAKU!" kertas ini membuat Seijuurou terkikik geli. Oh ternyata malaikat birunya sedang cemburu. Otak pintarnya langsung mengerti siapa banci kaleng yang dimaksud Tetsuya.

Ok, let's kertas ketiga berisi "AKU AKAN PERGI MENEMUI AKASHI-KUN!..." kalimat ini membuat Seijuurou mengulas senyum tulus, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merindukan kekasihnya. Eits Seijuurou, jangan senyam-senyum dulu dikau nak! Ayo kita lihat sambungannya. "…..DAN AKU AKAN MINTA PUTUS PADANYAAAA!"

Krak...Krek…Kruk…Krok…Krik…Kreuoiek..

ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP…

GRAUR…GRAOR….DAFUQ….COEG….GROOOAAAA…..RGHRGH..

Selamat Tetsuya, urat kesabaran Seijuurou sudah putus. Ayo kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang emperor selanjutnya.

Seijuurou mengendap-ngendap keatas kasur Tetsuya, semakin dekat….semakin dekat… dan GREP… Seijuurou memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya sedikit kasar. Membuat sang objek terkejut dan hampir mengeluarkan teriakan seperti wanitanya, yah seandainya Seiiuurou tak langsung membungkam mulut Tetsuya dengan mulutnya sendiri dapat dipastikan… yah, begitulah.

Tetsuya yang masih menetralisirkan kinerja jantungnya yang seperti bunyi bedug yang dipukul berkali-kali, langsung mendorong wajah Seijuurou dari hadapanya.

DUK.

BRUK

SRAK

PLUTUK

JUBRUK

PLETONG

Suara yang terakhir itu adalah suara tevlon yang tersenggol oleh Seijuurou secara tak sengaja, kenapa sampai ada tevlon dikamar Tetsuya? Hmm mungkin untuk memukuli maling, karena tak mungkin Tetsuya memukul nyamuk dengan tevlon, bukan?

Dan nasib sang emperor?

Kami langsung dari lokasi melaporkan, sepertinya Seijuurou cukup beruntung saudara-saudara, karena dirinya jatuh diatas karpet biru dengan posisi kaki lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Dan tetsuya masih cengo dan sesak napas. Sekian Jichi Ai-kashi dan team di KuroBasu line.

Jangan kemana-mana saksikan kami setelah yang satu ini.

"hah heh huh puh" Tetsuya masih syok, setelah beberapa saat, dan setelah syaraf neuronnya menghantarkan kejadian yang barusan terjadi keotaknya, Tetsuya terkesiap dan langsung menuju ketempat kekasih merahnya jatuh dengan menggenaskan. "ittai" ringis Seijuurou kesakitan. Tetsuya langsung membantu Seijuurou bangun.

Seijuurou masih mengelus-elus kepalanya " kau jelaskan apa ini Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou menyelidik dan menyerahkan tiga lembar kertas yang telah kembali ketangannya entah sejak kapan,

Tetsuya yang tahu kertas apa itu, langsung meneguk ludahnya, tapi tak ada yang berhasil menuruni tenggorokannya, tenggorokannya kering seketika.

Bersiap-siap kabur, tak berhasil, karena Seijuurou langsung meraih tangan Tetsuya, membuat Tetsuya yang kesadaranya belum kembali seratus persen jatuh menabrak dada bidang Seijuurou. Kau mati langkah Tetsuya, ucapkanlah selamat datang kepada hukumanmu. Fufufu.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memainkan telunjuk kiri dan telunjuk kanannya, pertama dia kaget, kenapa Seijuurou yang seharusnya ada di Kyoto sekarang malah di Tokyo? dan Seijuurou menangkap basah kertas—yang sangat bejad menurut Tetsuya—yah walaupun kertas itu tidak benar-benar basah sih..

Seijuurou masih menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum didepannya.

"itu bukan kertas apa-apa Akashi-kun…." 'hanya ungkapan sakit hati' sambung Tetsuya semakin azure yang berusaha menghindari pertemuan dengan manic delima didepanya.

Seijurou lelah, setidaknya sekarang dia butuh istirahat, karena sepenjang perjalanan di kereta dia tak bisa tertidur karena memikirkan kekasih birunya yang tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

Tetsuya yang menyadari gurat lelah pada wajah Seijuurou, langsung bergeser dan mendorong tubuh Seijuurou untuk jatuh ke empuknya kasur, dan menutup wajah Seijuurou dengan tangannya. Cuma ini cara satu-satunya untuk melarikan diri dari berondongan pertanyaan Seijuurou.

Lupakanlah semua pertanyaan yang menggelayuti otak dan jawaban-jawaban yang belum terpikirkan. Intinya sekarang Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sudah dipertemukan tak ada yang lebih dari ini.

Mereka tidur saling berpelukan dengan napas yang saling sahut menyahut.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

**-OWARI-**

**Jichi's hall**

** Gak mau ngomong apa-apa, yang jelas humornya gagal banget, malah jatuh ke garing.. hwkwkwkwk… xD **

** Ini song fic pertama, semoga tak merusak nilai-nilai yang terdapat dalam lagunya. **

**Dan maafkan aku dengan ending yang terlalu maksa. So, need a sequel? .-.**

**Kalau iya, bakal d ibikinin, tapi gak tahu kapan, jadi doakan saja ya!—orang ini susah bikin humor soalnya—Dan aku belum tahu lagu apa yang mau dipakai, ada yang punya ide? **

** Jaa.. sampai jumpa di karyaku selanjutnya**

** Mind to RnR? .-.**


End file.
